


【Gradence】Fuse 導火線

by selina1989



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8931667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: 酒釀蘑菇告白成功，並且被部長反客為主吃掉





	

**Author's Note:**

> 各位看官，你們要的酒釀蘑菇上菜啦~  
> 真·部長/小蘑菇  
> 斜線有意義，  
> OOC使我快樂，PWP使我蛋疼，  
> 一輛小破車，駕駛腦子有問題，車況也不良，請小心搭乘！  
> 另外，Fuse除了是導火線，也有融合的意思……  
> 矮油~這標題真糟糕~
> 
> 本篇跟A to Z完全沒關聯，就只是一個腦動得衍生而以，沒看過A to Z的朋友也可以安心上車~原本是預計A to Z寫完再來寫肉的，但這個梗太有趣了，我克制不了我自己，想先寫A to Z的字母I，想說順便打個開頭就好，誰知道我的手停不下來啊(喔~你這個壞手手！)，於是還不到週末就寫完了wwwwwwww

Fuse 導火線

事情的發生完全是個意外，對於Credence為什麼要把自己灌醉，喝醉了又跑到哪裡，Newt對這件事情始終不甚了解。

Newt因為英美雙方魔法部門的合作又來到了美國，而且還帶了即將要出版的”Fantastic Beasts And Where to Find Them”要送給Tina，而跟在Newt身旁學習的Credence自然而然也跟著到美國，由於在魔法國會進行協助工作，Newt接觸到安全部的機會有變多了，而Credence也在這段時間裡跟Percival Graves有多一點的時間相處，Credence一直不是很確定Mr. Graves對他的態度到底是什麼？偶爾摸摸他的頭，怕他迷路所以牽著他的手送他到目的地，會在他不小心把資料弄散的時候用魔法幫忙歸位，在他面前看起來也沒那麼嚴肅了，但這些日子以來的行為並不能讓Credence確定Mr. Graves是喜歡他的，頂多就是和別人有些許的不一樣而已……

由於在美國的工作告一段落了，Newt過幾天就要動身回英國去，Goldstein家的兩姊妹決定要給Newt和Credence餞行，但由於No-maj的世界有著愚蠢的禁酒令，於是他們只能選擇到妖精所開的酒吧去，席間Queenie和Tina對著Credence說了好多關於Percival Graves的八卦還有壞話，Credence則是聽的一愣一愣的，不知不覺灌了好多奶油啤酒還有蜂蜜酒下肚。

“Cre，我知道部長是喜歡你的。”Queenie對著略帶醉意的Credence說著她連日從Graves身邊聽到的秘密。  
“喜歡有什麼用，不說出來也是白搭，Credence你就別在惦記著那個老男人了。”Tina顯然對於自家妹妹的話不以為然。  
“Tinie你自己不也沒說出來嗎？我想部長只是在等待對的時機而已。”聽到Queenie的話，Tina明顯是噎到了，而Newt的臉則紅的跟顆番茄似的。

比起三個人的你一言我一語，Credence則是安安靜靜的坐在一旁喝著他杯子裡的東西。

“或許Credence你也該拿出勇氣來跟部長表白喔~”Queenie那句軟綿綿的建言不知什麼時候飄進Credence的耳裡。

是啊，他應該要把握機會的，如果什麼也沒做，Percival又怎麼會知道他喜歡他呢？顯然被酒精薰昏腦袋的Credence，想法也變的大膽了起來，對！他要去跟Percival告白，現在就去！

一個人默默走出酒吧的Credence由於意識顯然不太清醒，沒能控制住自己而變成了一團黑霧，憑著前幾次到過Percival住處的印象，飄啊飄的從窗戶鑽進了Percival Graves的臥室。

先要找個地方等待Percival回來啊！

於是小黑霧就這樣鑽進了Graves的床底下，而過了沒多久的時間，一向加班成習慣的安全部部長回到了自宅，但他一進了屋內就覺得不對勁，屋子顯然有細微的魔法波動，但是沒有被入侵的痕跡，Graves順著波動的來源一路走到了二樓的臥室。

“Credence，我知道是你，出來。”話才說完沒多久，一陣細小的黑霧就從他床底飄了出來，逐漸形成了青年的模樣。  
“Credence你是個壞男孩你知道嗎？說，為什麼要躲在這裡。”  
“Percival，我喜歡你！”Credence用他所能喊出的最大音量說出了內心的秘密。

Credence看到Graves完全沒反應，心想著告白失敗，要被Mr. Graves討厭了，哀傷的情緒浮上心頭，開始控制不住的哭了。

“你.說.什.麼？”看到男還開始哭泣的Graves還沒組織好現下的情況，嘴裡只吐出了一個僵硬的問句。  
“我喜歡你，Percival，我真的真的好喜歡你……”男孩一邊啜泣著，一邊表白自己的心聲，眼看對方仍然沒有反應，Credence決定化成黑霧逃跑，但被Graves一把抓住手腕，用力一拉，Credence摔進了Graves懷裡。

“放手，放手啦！你又不喜歡我，讓我走，我不會再糾纏你了！”Credence發現自己掙脫不開後，搥著Graves的胸口嘟嚷著。  
“誰說的？誰說我不喜歡你？”Graves看了看他懷中的男孩，想不透這孩子怎麼突然間有勇氣跑到他這來說一些雜七雜八的。  
“Queenie說你喜歡我，還說我應該要把我的心意告訴你。”  
“還有呢？”  
“Tina還說，如果你不喜歡我，那你一定是不舉了，Percival，什麼是’不舉’？”Credence有點茫茫然的腦子忘了之前告白沒得到回應的難過心情，把頭靠在Grave的肩上。

聽到”不舉”得時候，Graves太陽穴旁的青筋抽痛了一下，但看著男孩近似撒嬌的舉動，才稍稍緩和自己的情緒，在聞到Credence身上飄來的酒氣，他大概能推測出男孩先前做了什麼，才會跑來跟他說了這一大串沒營養的話，部長決定明天上班要好好找Goldstein家的那兩姊妹訓話，叫他們不要老是教Credence有的沒的。

“你真的知道什麼是喜歡？”Graves一直不敢肯定這男孩的心思，他不確定Credence經歷過先前的慘況之後還會真心喜歡他。  
“我知道，我喜歡Percival，我想抱抱你，我也想親親你，就像現在這樣……”Credence說完就把他的唇貼到了Graves略冰涼的唇上。

在親下去的那刻，Graves覺得他的理智線燒斷了，道德操守什麼都得見鬼去吧！男人直接反客為主，把原本單純的唇貼著唇的親吻，演變成了令人頭暈目眩的法式深吻，他真的忍太久了，原本只是一絲絲的好感，近日再跟男孩有了不短的相處時光，他是喜歡這個男孩的，但他不敢跨出那一步就是怕自己的踰矩會把男孩嚇跑，所以遲遲沒有動作，如今他的男孩自投羅網，他不想再忍了。

直到Credence快要喘不過氣來的時候，Graves才把唇挪開，挑起男孩的下巴仔細端詳著Credence，不知道是不是因為喝醉又哭過的關係，Credence眼角看起來紅紅的，連嘴唇眼跟盛開的玫瑰一樣艷麗。

“Percival，接吻是這樣的嗎？好像被電到，全身酥麻麻的。”Credence蹭著Graves的頸子撒嬌著。  
“等一下還有更舒服的。”說完Graves直接攔腰把Credence抱起放到床上，抱在手上的重量讓Graves覺得這孩子太輕了，他應該要努力把這孩子養胖的。

\- 我好想打上END之拉燈接隔日早晨(?) -

Graves脫去自己的風衣後，欺身而上再次給了Credence一個深吻，隨後沿著他線條優美的下頷、頸子，一路吻到了胸口，而Graves的手也沒閒著，逐一解開Credence身上的束縛，Graves起身觀看他的成果，Credence身上只剩遮掩私密處的白色四角褲和腿上的黑襪，男孩在Graves毫不掩飾的目光下羞赧的想遮掩身體。

“別遮了，My boy，你非常的美。”看著男孩身上大大小小的傷痕，Graves憐惜的親了親男孩的消瘦的肩頭，順著Credence鎖骨上一道細細的疤痕往下吻，用手和嘴輪流照顧小巧的乳頭。

“嗯，啊……Percival，不要了，我覺得好奇怪……”胸口溫熱的觸感帶來的電流比起先前接吻時要強多了，Credence對這樣的感覺感到陌生，電流一路向下直衝他的下腹部，這讓他覺得既無助要害怕。  
“別擔心，只要用身體去感覺就好，把你自己交給我……”Graves的唇在Credence的肚臍周圍打轉，有時還壞心的將舌頭輕輕的刺激肚臍眼，讓Credence又是一陣激靈，同時他也空出一隻手隔著底褲揉壓著男孩的敏感。

酒醉的身體顯然比平時放鬆許多，不再抗拒Graves給予的撫觸後，Credence挺享受身體裡細細麻麻的快感，Graves看著男孩逐漸進入狀況，他也順是把自己的衣物全部除去，示意讓男孩翻個身趴在床鋪上，Graves延著男孩的脊椎一路往下虔誠的親吻，慢慢褪下包裹男孩的內褲後，雙手在男孩還算的上是有肉的臀部上輕撫。

“Percival……”原本的涼意過後，Credence感到隱密的地方一陣濕熱，扭頭過去看到的景象讓他差點暈倒，Percival正再親吻他的......那個畫面衝擊讓Credence原本就紅撲撲的臉蛋更加鮮紅的像要滴出血來似的。  
“噓、噓，乖……我需要讓你在更放鬆點。”Graves說完還輕舔了一下那個輕輕顫抖的菊蕊，而這也使的Credence軟下腰來，發出細細的呻吟。

當Graves把一根手指探入Credence的菊穴時，Credence並沒有明顯的反抗，只是發出了一點意味不明的哼唧，Graves也就順勢淺淺的抽送，在逐步增加到第三跟，手指擦過了腸道內的某一點，讓Credence弓起身體驚叫出聲，Graves顯然是發現了這個敏感的男孩體內那名為快感的開關，手指持續的往那點按壓，當Credence覺得自己快要到達臨界時，Graves卻抽出了自己的手指，扶著自己的莖身抵著Credence不住收縮的穴口，雖然有了之前的擴張，但男孩為經人事的穴口依然狹窄，Graves只進入了一點點就覺得被腸肉絞的緊。

“放鬆點，My boy。”Graves拍了拍男孩的臀部，並輕輕的親吻Credence的背脊，讓從被進入的那一刻就攢著被單發抖的男孩緩和下來，親吻顯然是很有效的方法，男孩的穴肉不再抵抗外來的侵入，Graves也將自己緩緩的插到底，等到男孩適應了自己的尺寸後才有更進一步的動作。

囊袋拍打在臀肉上的聲音，加上巨物貫穿後穴帶來黏膩的水聲，再再都刺激著Credence把臉埋進柔軟的床鋪裡，從身後不斷傳來的刺激讓他不得不咬著被子，深怕自己洩漏出令人害臊的呻吟，會使Percival覺得自己是淫蕩的孩子，可是源源不絕的熱隨著身後的抽插蔓延到他的四肢百骸，一次有一次的頂撞下，莖身又不經意的擦過令人崩潰的那一點，Credence還是咽嗚出聲來。

Graves看著Credence顯然想隱藏自己的聲音，於是就兩人相連的姿勢，順勢摟著男孩的腰讓他跪坐起來，而這樣的體位使的Graves的柱身又更加深入男孩體內。

“覺得舒服就叫出來，Credence，我想聽聽你的聲音。”  
“Percival，太.太深了，輕一點……我.我快不行了！”

Graves並沒有順著男孩的話做，反而是加快了抽插的速度，圈住男孩腰枝的手又開始逗弄胸前因充血的腫脹的乳頭。

“Kiss me，Percival……”Credence側過頭去尋找Graves的唇，想在感官過度刺激情況下找到慰藉，Graves用空出來的那隻手捧著男孩的臉，給予他相當輕柔的吻。

在一波高過一波的刺激下，Graves感知道他的男孩快高潮了，Credence身體不自覺得弓起痙攣，後穴的收縮也加劇，當Graves再度往Credence的前列腺用力一頂，伴隨著一聲過於嬌媚的驚喘，Credence硬生生被操射了，濁白的精液濺到了深色的床單上，一部份則灑在Credence胸口，如果不是Graves還環抱著他的男孩，Credence覺得自己絕對會癱軟在床上。

等著腸肉不規律的收縮平復後，Graves讓脫力Credence平躺在床上，把男孩修長的腿架在自己肩上，再次把自己的陽物送入Credence的收縮不只的菊穴內，原本Credence還處於高潮後的虛脫中，在新一輪的刺激下，敏感的身體又起了反應，已經射過一次的陰莖又再度挺立並滲出前液，Graves騰出一隻手去包覆Credence正在撫弄自己的手，並加快了下身的速度。

“Percival，我.啊……我快到了！”  
“乖，My Credence，我們一起……”  
“Percival……”  
“怎麼了，My boy？”  
“我愛你，Percival……”

聽到這句話，Graves又再度吻上了Credence，兩人在過度令人暈眩得深吻中一同達到高潮，此時的Credence真得累到沒有力氣去回應Graves了。

“我也愛你，Credence。”語畢，Graves在男孩額頭上落下輕輕的一吻後，變抱著男孩進入浴室清理。

\- Yeah~終於是隔日清晨了 –

Credence覺得他得頭好痛，身體也好痛，好像被爆角獸從身上滾過一樣，等到他終於能從昏暗得房間裡看清狀況後，他發現自己不是在Newt的皮箱中，也不是在他們之前住得旅館內，嚇得Credence從床上驚起，發現自己的腰上還搭了一條男人的手臂，昨天晚上那些綺麗得場景並不是夢，他跟Mr. Graves……Credence不想再去回想了，他決定還是趁Mr. Graves沒發現前趕快離開好了。

“告白完、睡完了就想跑？”

Credence才剛要起身下床，背後就傳來Graves的聲音，嚇得他動也不敢動，Graves則是圈住Credence的腰把人拖回床上。

“早.早安……Mr. Graves……”  
“你昨天晚上可不是這麼叫的，My boy。”  
“我.我.我……很對不起，昨天晚上冒犯到您了。”  
“Credence，My boy，你就真得認為我不喜歡你嗎？”看到Credence泫然欲泣的臉，Graves無奈得嘆了口氣。  
“可.可是，我是個壞孩子......偷偷跑到先生的家，還.還...... Mr. Graves，請你不要討厭我……”

說著說著，這孩子真得開始哭了，Graves有那麼一瞬間覺得跟小醉鬼溝通要比跟小哭包溝通來得容易，他只好捏著Credence的下巴，強迫男孩把頭抬起來。

“聽著，Credence，如果我不喜歡你，早在發現你躲在床下的時候我就會把你踢出去。”  
“所.所以，先生你……”  
“叫我Percival。”Graves靠近男孩耳畔低語，”就像昨天晚上那樣。”

Graves得到的是Credence瞬間刷紅得臉，而他也滿意得親了親男孩的臉頰，回應他得是男孩羞得把自己埋進Graves得頸窩，以及一聲輕不可聞的”Percival……”

“既然回來了就別在離開了，Credence。”  
“好……”  
“Newt那邊我會通知他。”  
“是……”  
“Credecne？”  
“…嗯？”  
“我愛你，My boy。”  
“…...我也愛你，Percival……”說完這句話的Credence又再次把紅到不行的臉靠著Graves的頸窩撒嬌，而顯然得Graves對這個結果非常得滿意。

魔法安全部的同仁們對於今日部長看起來神清氣爽，心情愉悅感到不可思議，他們一直認定部長處於男性更年期而導致性格乖戾，但現在看來好像不是這麼回事，如果不是又被什麼人給假冒了，不過可能性並不大，那一定就是部長找到了什麼回春得方法吧？至於被請去喝茶的Goldstein兩姊妹可就不這麼認為了。

“所以Credence整晚都跟你在一起，而你卻沒通知我們？”身為Credence親衛隊首席得Tina對於自己上司知情不報趕到憤怒，她可以找了一整晚，擔心Credence出了什麼意外，整夜都提心吊膽的。  
“Tinie，一定是有什麼緣故，部長才沒來通知我們的……喔！天啊！我，嗯.我們……還是別問那麼多好了，Credence平安就好。”似乎得知內情得Queenie顯然不想追問下去了。  
“讓Credence留下來吧，我來照顧他。”顯然不打算完全交待Credence昨夜發生什麼事的Graves直接宣布他的決定。  
“可是，部長你……”Tina還想說些什麼就被打斷了。  
“Credence昨夜跟我告白了，我也接受了，但是Tina，我想我有必要和你談談，為什麼說如果我不喜歡Credence，那我肯定是不舉了？”Graves肯定還有些事想跟Tina聊聊……

魔法安全部的最新公告：  
Tina Goldstein惡意誹謗上司，停職一個禮拜  
Queenie Goldstein協助人事處理有功，紀嘉獎一支

\- END

**Author's Note:**

> 喝酒不開車，開車不喝酒，你們搭的是一個喝醉了神智不清的駕駛開的破車，果然是看肉容易寫肉難QQ結果肉也只占了全篇得1/3……除去過去寫過一點點BG肉的黑歷史，還有隨筆寫的一些BL片段肉，這還真的是我第一篇完整的BL肉文啊！！如果覺得不好吃，肯定是我的錯(土下座)，但還是謝謝各位得捧場，當初只是從新聞上看到得梗，結果越想越歡樂，於是我還是寫出來了……
> 
> 看電影得時候就覺得部長的重低音好蘇~那個shh……那個My boy……聽得我都快受不了了，於是就放進鍋中一起燉啦~最近又翻出Ezra的作品，每次看完我都好想對他做些不可描述的事，如果我是男的，肯定馬上撲倒他！！於是我們就看部長撲倒他吧！喝得醉茫茫的小Cre太可愛了~喝醉的時候喊的是Percival，醒了之後又換回Mr. Graves，這樣部長肯定很想天天把他灌醉(喂！)，Credence喝醉了後比較不害羞啊！不過沒關係的，部長你有的是時間慢慢教~這兩個人雙向暗戀真的需要別人推一把，所以，喔~我們可憐的Queenie......抱歉讓妳看到奇怪的東西了……至於Credence這裡的造型，我覺得他應該很想擺脫那個蘑菇頭啦，他跟著Newt東奔西跑後的髮型應該比較像壁花少年裡的Patrick那樣，BTW，我居然沒在這篇寫到我最愛的Daddy Kink？那就下次再說啦~新手司機，希望大家多多給評論囉！


End file.
